Always there for you
by Oeve
Summary: Ty is feeling down after something happened to him, and Sky knows the best way to cheer him up. THIS IS A JOKE STORY FOR TUMBLR


Okay this was a joke for a friend on Tumblr but if you like it. Whatever enjoy

Deadlox was feeling down, I could tell but what was on his mind? He wouldn't talk to me and was always staring off into the distance.

"Hey Ty are you okay buddy?" I asked after what seemed like the 100th time he spaced off during our recording. 

"Hm? Oh sorry I'm just kind of out of it today can we hold off the recording for a bit?" he sighed looking off again.

Taking off my headphones and putting them down I said "hey buddy you know you can tell me anything I won't judge you."

"Yeah I know, it's just hard to wrap my head around what happened." Muttering as he put his head in his hands.

Getting up and running to his side I grab Ty and lead him to the couch, knowing that the couch was much more comfortable than those chairs. "What's going on may I ask? Does it have to do with Tyler?"

"Yes' he whispered "She broke up with me this morning, she said she didn't love me anymore and was getting together with this person named Sarah." A sob broke from him

"THAT BITCH!" I screamed getting mad at this person who I had no way of getting to.

Grabbing my arm and pulling me back onto the couch he begged me. "Please stop Sky I… I just need you to be by my side right now. It's not her fault I'm happy for them I'm just…. I thought we could make something out of it you know." He cried.

Sitting back down I hugged him and let him cry into my arms for a while.

"Thanks Sky. Do… Do you think I can stay the night? I don't think I can go home right now. Too much stuff that reminds me of them." He sighed. Leaning his head on my shoulder. 

"Yeah sure man do you want to watch a movie while I make some popcorn?" I said while getting up and moving to my movie collection "we have Howl's moving castle, IT, Sharknado..."

"Can we watch some sappy shit so I can laugh at the couples?"

"Yeah sure man." Pulling out The Note Book and making some popcorn I sat on the couch next to him. He put his head on my shoulder again making me blush. I wouldn't admit it but I had a huge thing for Ty. I looked down at him... He was just so hot.

"Hey man what are you..."

I couldn't stop myself. I leaned down and kissed him. It was chaste and quick and I regretted it instantly. Pulling back I murdered multiple story's and turned away bright as a tomato.

"Sky? Please look at me." he whispered and so I did. "Please don't say sorry, I liked it." He leaned in and kissed me. I couldn't hold back I deepened the kiss pushing in. I wanted him all.

"Sky... Oh gosh Sky." Ty moaned "Bedroom now... Please Sky." Grabbing me he pulled me into the bedroom and pushed me down onto the bed. "Stay he commanded, and oh boy did I stay.

:"Strip for Me.: he commanded again.

"Yes Daddy." I said pulling my shirt off and unbuckling my belt.

:"Stop, don't call me daddy, call me Master. I hate that daddy shit." he said getting down on his knees close to my crotch "Take your jeans off."

Following what he said I did leaving me in my Squid boxers with a huge tent right smack dab in the middle.

Grabbing the elastic of my boxers and with one swift motion he pulled the off letting my okay sized donger to be exposed to the air. "Fuck Ty." I hissed as he took me into his mouth,

"FUCK!" I yelled Ty moving his mouth up and down tailing his tongue against my length.

"Oh god Ty I'm going to cum!" I yelled again ready to release my load into this beautiful man's mouth. But I didn't get the satisfaction as Ty pulled away leaving me on the brink of a pure bliss and in a winning mess.

"Turn around I'm going to prep you. I know you have lube around you single fuck. Where is it?" Ty command giving me some of the sexiest eyes possible.

"In... In the drawer." I stuttered I couldn't really speak, I've never been dominated before but goddamn if it didn't turn me on and make me want Ty to fuck me silly.

"This is going to hurt Sky but please don't make me tie you up to the bed, because I sure damn will." he said in such a husky deep voice.

Holding me closely he put the lube onto his finger and slowly inserted it into me. And oh god did it hurt. Hissing at the feeling he kissed me.

"Shah Sky, baby if you don't relax it's going to hurt even more. It will feel so much better, trust me." He whispered into my ear.

"Oh god Ty right there." I moaned he had found it. My sweet spot. "Please Ty more, more." I hissed.

Chuckling he obliged inserting another finger into me and soon two more, scissoring me apart into a moaning mess.

"Please Ty I need you inside of me, Please." I begged, his fingers not doing justice to what I could have.

"Okay baby as you wish." before I knew it his clothes had disappeared, he had his dick lubed up and his tip at my entrance.

"Tell me when Sky." he whispered into my ear. Nodding that I was Okay he slowly slid in hissing at the pain I told him to stop.

"I...I just need time to adjust, you are just so big." I said adjusting to Ty's fucking cock inside of me.

"Alright, I'm good." I told him after about a minute. Sliding himself the rest of the way in.

"Oh my god Sky, you're fucking perfect. Tell me when I can move." He hissed into my ear, almost making me cum right there.

"Please Ty move." I hissed back already starting to squirm around. Nodding him slowly moved in and out getting faster with each thrust. Soon we were both a moaning mess.

"Oh god Ty I'm going to cum!" I screamed grabbing my cock and two swift motions I came all over him. Three more thrusts and Ty had come inside of me, collapsing on top of me we laid there, side by side.

: I love you." I whispered, but he had fallen asleep.

"Jerking up I looked around my room, it was only a dream. Fuck, the recording last night had gone swell and Ty had gone home to his girlfriend. A tear slipped down my cheek. I guess Girl lox was going to be here forever

END


End file.
